Un monde d'homme et de poisson
by Midhwen
Summary: Elle en avait vécu des aventures, elle en avait exploré des contrées interdites. Ambre avait toujours été maîtresse de son destin, gérant sa vie d'une poigne de fer, splendide de volonté et de courage. Elle était devenue l'héroïne de sa propre histoire, sans peur ni reproche. Mais dans ce monde de pirates sans foi ni loi, Ambre n'avait qu'un seul défaut : Ambre était une femme.


Elle avançait lentement, un pied après l'autre, les épaules en arrière et la tête haute, comme toujours. Les lattes de bois grinçaient sous ses pieds et les jurons fusaient de toutes parts, sans jamais l'atteindre pour autant. Les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, la respiration calée sur les remous du navire, Ambre restait droite et fière.

Ambre restait elle-même. Jusqu'à la fin.

Des dizaines de têtes l'entouraient, la pressant jusqu'à la planche et quelques mains plus aventureuses poussèrent encore un peu le vice. Mais encore et toujours, Ambre ne leur offrit pas un mot. Elle ravala des larmes de détresse dans le fond de sa gorge, elle enfouit la peur, la fatigue, la fureur derrière son masque impassible et ne restait plus que sa détermination, son incroyable détermination. La détermination qui l'avait menée à vivre ses rêves, braver les interdits, et ne rien regretter de ses choix passés.

Jusque dans la mort, Ambre resterait sublime de volonté.

Elle trébucha lorsqu'on la poussa sur la planche de bois, mais la jeune fille se reprit aussitôt. Les rires gras et les hurlements dans son dos se firent encore plus féroce et un frisson imperceptible lui traversa l'échine, c'était bientôt la fin.

Elle y était sur cette foutue planche, suspendu au-dessus de la mer, toujours splendide, toujours impétueuse et surprenante.

La mer.

Sa maîtresse, sa femme, sa muse.

Toute sa vie, Ambre avait espéré trouver le courage de réaliser son rêve, cacher dans la plus haute chambre de la plus haute tour de la modeste ferme de ses parents. Embourbé dans la lassitude de son quotidien, dans la monotonie de sa vie, elle priait secrètement pour qu'un jour, la mer vienne la chercher. Puis Ambre avait décidé de ne plus être esclave de sa propre vie, alors elle avait pris son destin en main et elle était parti. Pour de bon. Pour toujours.

Ça n'avait jamais été l'histoire d'une princesse en danger, encore moins celle d'un odieux mariage arrangé. Ça avait toujours été l'histoire d'Ambre, et d'Ambre seule. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'autres raisons que son courage pour réaliser ses rêves.

Et elle en avait vécu des aventures incroyables, à bord de ce maudit rafiot. Ses longs cheveux blonds engoncé dans un tricorne, les seins dissimulés sous d'épais bandages de lin, elle était devenue membre de ce modeste équipage, tellement unique et singulier. Bien qu'on ne l'ait jamais vraiment remarqué, elle s'était sentie membre d'un tout, d'une entité à par entière, possédant une force, un courage indescriptible. Et tous ensemble, ils avaient vécu l'impensable, traversé des océans, exploré l'interdit, ils avaient pillé les plus grands et profité de la vie, de tout ce que la vie avait à leur offrir. Alors pour quelques temps, Ambre s'était sentie libre, elle s'était sentie entière.

Tout ça pour ça.

Peut-être qu'elle s'était fourvoyée pendant tout ce temps. Ils n'étaient ni unique, ni singulier et elle n'avait pas sa place parmi eux. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être à bord.

C'était le second du capitaine qui l'avait découverte, cachée dans la cale du navire, tentant de faire sa toilette. Elle lui avait offert son corps contre son silence, mais les pirates étaient sans foi ni loi et celui-ci était particulièrement malveillant. La réaction des matelots n'avait pas été surprenante mais après ces longs mois passé à leur côtés, Ambre avait cru que peut-être… peut-être on l'accepterait toute entière ? On lui avait craché des malédictions au visage, on lui avait souhaité les pires tourments, mais Ambre n'avait jamais pleuré. Elle avait tout affronté sans sourciller, comme la femme pleine de fierté qu'elle était.

Et puis elle en était là.

Le capitaine du navire avait ficelé ses jambes à lui en couper la circulation et maintenant, elle avançait maladroitement jusqu'à sa sentence, pied et poing liés. Ce devait être ridicule à regarder mais la jeune femme restait encore et toujours imperturbable.

Sa dignité lentement écorchée au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait du vide, Ambre posa une question muette à la mer, qui ne sut quoi lui répondre.

Pourquoi moi ?

Il n'y avait aucune réponse à cette question. C'était comme demander pourquoi le ciel était bleu, la stupidité des hommes n'était pas explicable. Ambre était condamné à mourir pour une faute qu'elle n'avait pas commise. Parce que leur faiblesse les avait conduits à croire qu'elle serait un danger pour eux, alors que tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était vivre libre, tout autant qu'eux.

Au moins, l'eau l'accompagnerait jusque dans sa mort. N'y avait-il pas plus douce fin pour un amoureux de la mer ?

— Un dernier mot ma belle ?

Le mélange chaotique des rires et des chants pirates s'étaient calmés pour quelques instants. La question du capitaine était suspendue dans l'atmosphère, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. On n'entendait plus que la houle frapper le vaisseau grinçant et le vent agiter les voiles tout autour d'eux. Ambre prit conscience du soleil sur sa nuque, de l'odeur marine emplissant ses narines et du chuchotement de la mer dans ses oreilles. Sa douce comptine tentait d'apaiser les remous de son cœur, à l'image du ciel qui s'assombrissait lentement et de l'océan qui semblait de plus en plus impétueux. Ambre posa un regard hautain sur l'assemblée de pirates crasseux lui faisant face. Elle leva le menton, redressa les épaules et siffla une dernière phrase avant la fin :

— Soyez maudit.

Le capitaine ne se fit pas attendre et sous les rires et les hurlements de ses comparses, il frappa d'un puissant coup de pied la vieille planche de bois. Ambre perdit aussitôt l'équilibre et son corps tout entier plongea dans l'eau, dans un amalgame de vague verdâtre et de cheveux blonds.

Elle coula comme une pierre, incapable de faire le moindre geste avec ces foutus cordes qui l'emprisonnaient. Prise d'une panique incontrôlable, Ambre remua ses jambes et ses bras sans résultat. Les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité grandissante, elle se voyait glisser lentement vers le néant, impuissante. L'air commençait à lui manquer tandis que la surface s'éloignait de plus en plus. Elle était seule au milieu de cette eau froide et cruelle, et ses jambes avaient beau être remués, ses bras agités, sa tête secouée, elle perdait son souffle, et le soleil disparaissait de sa vue.

De violent spasme parcoururent son corps de part en part, elle ouvrit la bouche à la recherche d'oxygène mais ne recueillit que de l'eau. Elle s'étouffa, puis en avala de nouveau, le monde autour d'elle se brouillait un peu plus, et Ambre était toujours impuissante.

Non.

Ambre avait toujours géré sa vie d'une main de fer. Elle avait décidé de quitter la ferme familiale, elle avait décidé de suivre son rêve, elle avait décidé d'embarquer avec des pirates. Et ça l'avait rendu libre. Libre et déterminée. Elle n'avait jamais été si heureuse que lorsqu'elle suivait ses envies. Et on lui avait retiré ce droit, parce qu'elle était une femme, une moins que rien, une putain, une malédiction. Elle ne pouvait mourir selon le bon vouloir de crétin écervelé ou d'un destin injuste.

Non.

Elle leur ferait payer bien avant.

Cependant l'eau s'infiltrait toujours dans ses poumons et sa poitrine était en feu, mais Ambre ne sentait plus que la rage et la vengeance l'envahir tout entière. La bouche grande ouverte dans un rugissement muet, elle cria sa douleur à l'océan. Et l'océan lui répondit.

L'eau s'infiltrait dans ses narines, dans ses yeux, dans sa gorge, dans tous ses orifices. Elle ne faisait plus qu'un avec la mer qui l'entourait. La corde liant ses poignets céda sous les griffes vengeresses de la jeune fille mais les liens enserrant ses jambes étaient trop profondément ancrés dans sa peau. Ils la serraient comme un étau, empêchant ses genoux de se décoller. Mais elle ne pouvait plus s'occuper de ses jambes quand sa gorge la brulait autant. Ses mains enfin libérée lacérèrent son cou à la recherche d'un peu d'oxygène, alors ses griffes s'enfoncèrent profondément dans sa chair, créant de profondes entailles, réveillant la douleur et les spasmes incontrôlables. Le sang commença à s'éparpiller autour d'elle, teintant ses liens d'un rouge sombre. Elle avait mal, si mal, mais ce n'était rien comparé à son cœur qui criait vengeance. Il criait vengeance pour sa dignité bafouée, il criait vengeance pour sa liberté méprisée, il criait vengeance contre ses hommes stupides et cruels qui l'avaient assassinée. L'eau qui l'entourait et prenait possession d'elle respirait les excuses, comme si elle n'avait aucune possibilité de l'aider mais qu'elle le désirait ardemment. Elle se contenta alors de jouer sa mélodie rassurante, impuissante face à la détresse de sa compagnonne.

Alors Ambre ne mourut pas ce jour-là. Muée par une volonté féroce, elle promit à l'océan de rester éternellement à ses côtés, qui lui offrit en retour le pouvoir d'accomplir sa revanche. Ses jambes dorénavant liées pour l'éternité n'en formaient plus qu'une, longue et puissante, ses entailles à vifs lui permirent de respirer, ses ongles devinrent des griffes acérées et sa bouche grande ouverte qui criait jadis sa douleur, réclamait dorénavant vengeance.

Ce n'était en rien de la magie, encore moins une sombre histoire de malédiction, ce n'était que l'œuvre de la volonté féroce d'une femme trahie.

Et elle n'était plus seule.

Peu à peu, d'autres cris de douleur s'ajoutèrent au sien, créant des mélodies lancinantes et graves d'une mélancolie infinie. Ambre comprit alors qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir été trahis, qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir été stupide, qu'aucun d'entre eux n'étaient différents, qu'ils méritaient tous de souffrir.

Alors ensemble, elles jurèrent de se venger, débarrasser le monde de la vermine masculine, le purger de la racaille virile, pour que d'autres puissent réaliser ce qu'elles n'avaient pas eu la chance de vivre.

Et l'océan les guida.


End file.
